Neue Era von Shōnen-Anime
thumb|center|700px Vor einigen Jahren haben große Shōnen-Serien wie One Piece, Naruto oder Dragonball die Shōnen-Landschaft geprägt. Aber in den letzten Jahren sind vermehrt neue Shōnen-Anime erschienen, die sich von diesen großen Klassikern unterscheiden und sich „weiter entwickelt“ haben. Was sind Shōnen-Anime? right|thumb|250px|right|Die Hauptcharaktere der „großen drei“ Shōnen-Anime: [[Naruto, Monkey D. Ruffy (One Piece) und Ichigo (Bleach)]] Shōnen-Anime sind Anime, die sich vornehmlich an eine männliche Zielgruppe bis zu 18 Jahren richtet. Das ist jedoch weit von der Realität entfernt. Auch viele erwachsene Männer und Frauen sind begeisterte Shōnen-Fans. Warum ist das so? Vermutlich, da die Themen von Shōnen-Anime kaum unterschiedlicher sein könnten. Von Action- und Abenteuer-Serien bis zu dramatischen und traurigen Serien, ist alles und für jeden Geschmack etwas dabei. Dazu kommt, dass viele mit den Serien aufgewachsen sind und die Anime mit ihnen „erwachsen” geworden sind. Serien wie Dragonball, Detektiv Conan oder One Piece laufen schon teilweise schon über 20 Jahren und begleiteten somit unzählige Fans durch die Jugend bis hin ins Erwachsenenalter. In der Regel drehen sich Shōnen-Anime um einen männlichen Hauptcharakter, der im ähnlichen Alter wie der Zuschauer ist. Eine große Heldenreise oder ein Ziel, das der Hauptcharakter erreichen möchte, stehen meist im Vordergrund. Zum Beispiel möchte Conan in „Detektiv Conan” wieder seinen alten Körper zurück erlangen. Ruffy in „One Piece” will den legenänderen Schatz One Piece finden. Dabei gibt es häufig einen klaren Gegenspieler, der immer wieder in der Serie auftaucht und zunächst unbesiegbar scheint. An dieser Herausforderung wächst der Hauptcharakter im Laufe der Serie, um am Ende den Hauptgegner zu besiegen. Die neue Ära Shōnen-Anime Ältere Shōnen-Anime Bleach rechts|thumb|250px Bleach ist als einer der größten Shōnen-Anime bekannt und war sehr erfolgreich. Jedoch wurde der Anime nie abgeschlossen, da der Anime mit fortlaufender Handlung immer schlechter angenommen wurde. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass es sehr große Filler-Abschnitte gab, die schlichtweg langweilig waren und Ichigo einfach immer neuen, stärkeren Gegnern ausgesetzt wurde, was ihn dazu brachte, dass er wieder stärker werden musste. Diese Charaktere werden oft kurz zuvor vorgestellt und verwandeln sich dann in ein Monster. Als Zuschauer findet man keinerlei Verbindung zu dem Bösewicht, da er vor seiner Verwandlung kaum Zeit hatte sich vorzustellen und als Bösewicht keinerlei Charakterentwicklung hat - er ist einfach der böse. Die Story fährt sich so ein wenig selbst gegen die Wand, da sie sich ständig selbst wiederholt und vergangene Ereignisse unwichtig erscheinen. Mehr Infos zu dem Anime und dem Manga findest du im Bleach Wiki. Naruto 250px|right|thumb Auch Naruto gehört zu den bekanntesten Shōnen-Anime der frühen 2000er-Jahre. Auch bei Naruto lässt sich beobachten, dass Potenzial auf der Strecke gelassen wird. Während der Hauptcharakter und der Namensgeber der Serie, Naruto, eine große Entwicklung durchlebt und vom kleinen Kind zum Erwachsenen wird, bleiben Charaktere wie Sasuke auf der Strecke. Im Gegensatz zu Naruto hat er sehr starke Beweggründe (die Rache an seinem Bruder). Aber er wächst in der Serie gar nicht an seinem Ziel, sondern verharrt auf sein Ziel. Doch auch als er seine Rache bekommt, scheint er sich dadurch nicht zu verändern, sondern fällt nur tiefer in den Teufelskreis der Rache. Bei Homura Mitokado und Koharu Utatane ist das sogar noch auffälliger, da die beiden sich kein Stück verändern. Ihr Ziel bleibt unverändert: Sie wollen das Dorf beschützen und auch sonst verändern sie sich nicht wirklich - alle Interaktionen mit anderen Charakteren scheinen sie in nicht nur ein bisschen zu beeinflussen. Mehr Infos zu dem Anime und dem Manga findest du im Naruto Wiki. Moderne Shōnen-Anime My Hero Academia 250px|right My Hero Academia ist eine typische Heldenreise, wie man sie aus vielen Shōnen kennt. Besonders lobend muss hier aber erwähnt werden, dass sich ausreichend Zeit für die Nebencharaktere genommen wird und man sieht wie die Gruppe junger Helden zunehmende stärker (und auch verantwortungsbewusster) wird. Dabei versucht die Serie auch stets realistisch zu bleiben, was ihr auch ziemlich gut gelingt. Mehr Infos zu dem Anime und dem Manga findest du im My Hero Academia Wiki. Haikyuu!! right|250px Haikyuu!! dreht sich um Hinata, der als kleiner Junge ein Nationalmeisterschaftenspiel von der Karasuno High School sieht. Die Nummer 10, die ebenfalls sehr klein ist (so wie Hinata) ist dabei das „Ass“ des Teams. Von diesem Tag an, trainiert er hart, um eines Tages dort zu stehen, wo einst sein Vorbild stand. Die Serie greift typische Shōnen-Elemente wieder auf. Der junge Hinata hat ein klares Ziel vor Augen und möchte zusammen mit seiner Mannschaft so gut werden wie einst die Nummer 10 von Karasuno. Man hat stetig das Gefühl, dass sich Karasuno immer Stück für Stück verbessert, aber man hat nie das Gefühl, dass sie unbesiegbar sind, da sie irgendwann immer auf Gegner treffen, die noch stärker als sie sind. Dabei wirken diese auch nicht unrealistisch stark. Im Gegenteil: Im Verlauf der Serie schafft es Hinatas Mannschaft immer wieder Gegner zu schlagen, gegen welche sie zuvor verloren haben. Mehr Infos zu dem Anime und dem Manga findest du im Haikyuu!! Wiki. Attack on Titan right|250px In Attack on Titan muss Eren Jäger, ein 12-jähriger Junge mit dem Namen Eren, muss dabei zu sehen, wie seine Mutter von einem Titanen gefressen wird. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt nimmt er sich vor die Titanen auszurotten. Attack on Titan ist meiner Meinung nach sogar ein noch typischer Shōnen, als es Haikyuu ist. Eren möchte die Titanen besiegen, die gerade am Anfang der Serie unbesiegbar scheinen, doch mit der Zeit sieht man immer wieder, wie er stärker wird. Für Nebencharaktere wird sich auch viel Zeit genommen, obwohl diese teilweise auch einen frühen Tod erleiden. So fällt es leicht eine Verbindung zu den Nebencharakteren aufzubauen und mit ihnen mitzufühlen. Mehr Infos zu dem Anime und dem Manga findest du im Attack on Titan Wiki. Merkmal I: Ziel und Stärkelimit sind gesetzt All Might wird gleich zu Beginn der Serie als stärkster Held vorgestellt|thumb|right|250px Was für mich lange Shōnen-Serie wie „Bleach” irgendwann ermüdend gemacht hat, war der Fakt, dass der Charakter und seine Gegner einfach unrealistisch stark werden. So ist Ichigo in Bleach gefühlt ein Hybrid aus allen seinen Gegnern. Immer, wenn ein Storyabschnitt abgeschlossen war, tauchte einfach ein noch stärkerer Gegner auf und der Hauptcharakter wurde wieder stärker gemacht. Nachdem der Manga erfolgreich war und der zweite Arc kam, hatte man das Gefühl, dass der Mangaka seine ganzen Konzepte verworfen hat, um die Story länger am Leben zu halten. Die Filler-Episoden haben das ganze eher noch verschlimmert. Ähnliches kennt man von Dragon Ball: Spätestes nach „Dragon Ball Z” verliert man langsam den Überblick, welche Sayajin-Form nun die noch stärkere ist und welche dazugehörige Haarfarbe nun was bedeudet. thumb|left|250 px Neue Titel wie My Hero Academia oder Haikyuu!! machen das meiner Meinung nach deutlich besser. Direkt in der ersten Folge wird klar, was das Ziel der Geschichte ist. So sieht man in der ersten Folge von Haikyuu zum Beispiel, wie sich Hinata, der Hauptcharakter, ein Volleyballspiel von Karasuno mit seinem zukünftigen Idol, dem Spieler mit der Nummer 10, ansieht. Von Anfang an der Serie ist klar, wie gut Hinata in Volleyball werden möchte und wohin die Trainingscamps und Turniere führen sollen. Auch in der Serie „Food Wars” muss der Protagonist Soma Yukihra regemäßig auch Niederlagen einstecken und lernt nachvollziehbar aus den verlorenen Kochduellen. Jede Entwicklung des Charakters scheint plausibel und ist nachvollziehbar aus den Ereignissen zuvor. Merkmal II: Der Fokus ist klar thumb|right|250px Eine positive Entwicklung ist meiner Meinung nach, dass neuere Shōnen-Anime sich nicht in ihrer Welt verirren. Damit meine ich, dass sich die Serie auf ihren Haupthandlungsstrang konzentriert und nicht versucht sich mit Filler-Episoden zu verirren. Dafür werden oft einzelne Handlungsabschnitte umgesetzt und in den Anime-Zyklus eingebunden. Das steigert die Qualität eines Anime, da sich auf die eigentliche Handlung konzentriert wird und man nicht zu viel von einem Anime sieht und sich so in der Welt verirrt. Lange Filler-Abschnitte können nicht nur enttäuschen oder gar zum Abbruch führen, sondern neue Folgen können nach einer Pause auch sehr erfrischend wirken. Gerade bei Anime wie Dragonball Z, die parallel zum Manga produziert werden, gab es viele Fillerfolgen, da der Manga schneller als der Anime produziert wurde. Auch „One Piece” und „Naruto” sind über manche Strecken ermüdend, weil die Story einfach nicht voran schreiten will. Mittlerweile ist es auch weniger üblich, dass mehr als 25 Folgen auf einmal pro Staffel veröffentlicht werden, da eine Staffel sich meistens nur um einen Handlungsstrang dreht. Es wird sich in Ruhe Zeit genommen, um jeden Handlungsabschnitt ohne etwas auszulassen zu erzählen. Es wird sich auch weitgehend an die Manga-Vorlage gehalten und es wird entsprechend nur wenig verändert. Es ist sehr selten der Fall, dass ein Anime eine neue Staffel öfter als einmal im Jahr erhält. Im Gegenteil: Anime lassen sich Zeit und lassen dem Manga einen großen Vorsprung. Anime wie „The Seven Deadly Sins” und „Attack on Titan” sind da gute Beispiele, da sie beide keine Filelrfolgen haben und parallel zum Manga produziert werden. Beide würde sich stofflich hervorragend dafür eignen, die Geschichte langatmig auszuschlachten. Hier verzichtet man aber für knackiges Erzähltempo auf Lückenfüller. Merkmal III: Keiner der Charaktere bleibt auf der Strecke thumb|right|Das Team „Nekoma“ hat in Haikyuu!! einige Auftritte, die die Charaktere beleuchtet und mit dem Hauptteam zusammenbringt. Durch die lange Story kommen auch immer wieder neue Charaktere dazu, die teilweise nur halbherzig vorgestellt werden. Man hat das Gefühl, dass diese Charaktere nur existieren, damit der Hauptcharakter mit irgendjemanden Gespräche führen kann. Misty und Rocko sind zwar stetige Begleiter von Ash, aber man erfährt relativ wenig über sie, obwohl sie zu Beginn des Anime in jeder Folge zu sehen sind. Im zwanzigsten Film, der die erste Begegnung zwischen Ash und Pikachu neu erzählt, wurden die beiden sogar komplett ausgelassen. Auch bei Yu-Gi-Oh! sind die Charaktere rund um Yugi und seine Widersacher so wie gut wie austauschbar. In neueren Shōnen-Anime klappt das meiner Meinung nach besser, da nachträglich nicht viele neue Charaktere kommen, sondern bestehende immer wieder Auftritte haben. In Haikyuu lernen wir das Team nach und nach in Trainingscamps und Einblicken in ihr echtes Leben kennen. Auch ihre Gegner wie die Schüler von Nekoma lernt man mit der Zeit besser kennen. Die Schüler treffen sich immer wieder bei Turnieren und Trainingscamps und schauen sich auch oft Spiele ihrer Gegner an. Sie sind auch mit mit verschiedenen Charakteren des Karasuno-Teams verbunden, da diese zuvor zusammen auf eine Mittelschule gegangen sind. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür ist auch „Assassination Classroom”. Hier stehen zwar Nagisa und Kaede als Schüler im Vordergrund, die Abenteuer um Lehrer Koro-Sensei bieten jedoch den anderen Schülern auch Platz in der Geschichte. Ähnliche funktioniert es in „Attack on Titan”: Keiner der Jäger scheint eine unwichtie Randfigur, ist ausgearbeitet und beeinflusst den Verlauf der Geschichte vereinzelt. Fazit Tatsächlich ist es schwer, alle Shōnen-Anime von damals und heute (wo auch immer man da eine konkrete LInie ziehen will) im Vergleich über einen Kamm zu scheren. Es gab schon immer auch Story- und Charakter-lastige Anime wie „Cowboy Bebop”, „Kenshin” oder „Death Note”, die sich den typischen Kriterien entzogen haben. Dennoch ist im direkten Vergleich zwischen den großen Showrunnern über viele Staffeln mit kompetitiven Fokus zu den Titeln von heute eine klare Veränderung zu erkennen: Die modernen Titel nehmen ihre Charaktere mehr in den Fokus und verpassen ihnen menschlichere Züge. Ihre Motivationen scheinen nachvollziehbarer, die Handlung ist straffer und die Charaktere sind vielfältiger erzählt. Ein toller Trend und man darf gespannt sein, welche Serien dieses Jahr noch auf uns zukommen! Kategorie:RainA